Mermaid Wishes
by ladyknights104
Summary: John received some shocking news. His husband Stephen, who has been in a coma for the past few months, is pregnant with his baby. He'll do anything to help wake him up but feels powerless to do anything. But when he rescues a strange girl in an alley he discovers that miracles really can happen. AU Cenamus MPREG


**HELLO MY LITTLE KITTENS! This is something that I thought up while watching 'Aquamarine' and listening to the song 'A thousand Years' by Christina Perri. As said in the description there is mpreg in here and it's not a full fan fiction, just a mini-fic. It's also AU and I will do my best to explain what's going on to give you some depth. Now a little warning ahead if you are a bawler I do plan on this being sugary sweet so….keep a box of tissues near by ;). Enjoy!**

Slowly John slid into the driver's side of his car, hands shaking as he turned on the ignition. But he didn't drive….he just sat there for a few minutes and stared at the entrance of the hospital. His hands were shaking so much that he had to grip the steering wheel until his knuckles were white so that the shaking didn't spread to the rest of his body. A few months ago he and his husband, Stephen, had been driving home from dinner when another car hit them head on. The other driver died instantly but they could tell that he had been drunk off his ass. John had several broken ribs, a busted lip, and a broken arm. But his lover wasn't as lucky. Stephen went into a coma as soon as they arrived at the hospital, and had been like that for the last few months. Those first few nights were hell for John. All he did was sit by Stephen's bedside and watch his beautiful Irish lover sleep. He didn't sleep for several days and the only reason he accepted food and water was so that he could still be there for Stephen when he woke up.

_If he wakes up._

John punched the steering wheel at that thought, trying his best to push to the back of his mind. But no matter how hard he tried that nagging voice that had wriggled it's way into his head that told him that Stephen, the love of his life, wouldn't wake up in time or at all. About a week ago the doctors had informed John about this break-through procedure that would increase Stephen's chances of waking up. John immediately said yes to it and agreed to pay any price for it, after all it would be worth it if he would be able to see his husbands beautiful intense blue eyes again that matched his smile so well. The procedure was supposed to be today and John would be right there beside Stephen through the whole thing. But before they started they had to perform some tests just to be sure that the procedure would be safe, and they discovered something shocking.

Stephen was four months pregnant.

To say that the news had shocked John was an understatement. When he received the news he almost fainted right then and there in the hospital waiting room. It was definitely his, seeing how four months ago he and Stephen had celebrated their five year wedding anniversary in….interesting ways. The doctors had reassured him that the baby was just fine and that the car accident hadn't affected the fetus in any way, which was a full blown miracle. But because of the pregnancy the doctors wouldn't be able to operate on Stephen with the risk of the baby being lost hanging in the air, which John understood.

But he had to admit, he almost punched their lights out when they suggested that they abort the baby so that they could perform the operation. It actually took several nurses to hold him back as he spit out threats, curses, and phrases such as "How dare you even suggest that!" He knew that if they killed the baby Stephen would be heart broken, and so would John. So now all they could do is either wait for Stephen to wake up on his own or wait until the baby was born and perform the operation.

John pressed his forehead to the steering wheel and screwed his eyes shut as tears began to flow down his cheeks. He bit back a frustrated scream and hit the steering wheel again as a possible vent to his frustration and anger. He wasn't angry at the doctors, he was angry at the bastard who thought it was smart to drink and drive. That bastard is lucky he died on impact, because if he were alive right now John would make him wish that he was dead. John sighed and decided that in the condition he was currently in it wouldn't be safe to drive, so he got out of his car to possibly walk it all off. He locked the door and shoved the keys into his pocket, making his way out of the hospital parking lot. He thought that it would be best if he avoided other humans so he turned into an alley, possibly to kick a garbage can to death. He turned into the alley looking at his feet but his head shot up when he heard a scream. At the end of an alley three guys were standing over a young woman who looked to be in her early twenties, fear splattered all across her face. One of the guys grabbed her by the throat and pulled her up and pinned her against the wall. He took out a knife and pressed it against her cheek. He said something but John didn't hear what he said as he ducked behind a dumpster. Again the girl screamed but it was cut off by the sound of someone slapping her. John knew that he had to help her, but how? His eyes wandered over to a wooden plank next to his feet. As quietly as he could he grabbed the plank and stood up, slowly sneaking up behind the guys. The girl saw him and he pressed a finger to his lips, shushing her. She seemed to get the message and looked away from him so that the guys wouldn't notice him. John swung the plank at one of the guys' head hard, knocking him out cold and doing the same to the other two. The one holding the girl against the wall dropped the knife and hit the ground with a thud. The woman stood there shaking for a moment before breaking down in tears and sliding down to her knees. John looked at her, his gaze filled with pity, and knelt down as well and put a firm but gentle hand on her shoulder as if to comfort her. She cried for a few more minutes before she wiped her face with her forearm and looked up at John with big green eyes.

"Thank you…..thank you so much." She said, now much calmer.

This woman had blonde hair, green eyes, and tan skin. John had never see this girl before, then again he's never seen the three thugs before either. She was wearing a light blue tank top and denim shorts, but no shoes. That was weird…..there was a beach nearby so maybe she could have gotten lost. John reached out a hand to her and she took it, pulling herself up. But when she was on her feet she looked at John's hand with narrow eyes, as if thinking, before letting it go and looking up at him.

"You are in pain…..aren't you?" She said.

The question shocked John. Sure he wasn't in any physical pain but emotionally…..that was a whole other story. Perhaps she was one of those people that could sense energy waves or….something.

John nodded sadly. "Yeah….how could you tell?"

"I can feel it." She said.

Ah, so she was one of those people that could sense energy waves.

"Tell me about it, what is causing you pain?" the woman asked.

John stared at the woman, as if wondering if he should tell her. Sure it would be nice to share his grievances with someone other than your family but….could he trust her? After all Stephen was _pregnant _and while doctors said that this was completely normal due to a rare genetic mutation other people had to disagree. But this woman didn't seem like the person to bitch about things, plus he did just possibly save her life so maybe she'd hear him out?

John sighed and leaned up against the brick wall, running a hand over his face. "Well….my husband and I got into a car accident a few months back and he went into a coma. The doctors were supposed to do some miracle operation that was supposed to increase his chances of waking up but…..they couldn't do it."

"Why is that?"

John took in a deep breath and balled his hands into fists in an effort to keep his cool. "They couldn't do it because…as it turns out….he's four months pregnant with my child."

He looked over at the girl and expected the worst. She looked at him with a little shock at first but then it turned into mostly pity.

"Oh….I'm so sorry." She said and looked at the ground with a sad expression. Then her eyes lit up and she looked around before looking back up at John. "I think I can help you!"

John had to stop himself from scoffing at her. He appreciated the thought but what could she possibly do? "Yeah…how would you do that?"

She smiled brightly at him. "I can grant you a wish, you know that if you help a mermaid you get a wish!"

John was about to chuckle at her but stopped short. Wait….she's a what now? John looked over at her with a raised eyebrow and looked up and down her body. She has legs…..mermaids have fins…..what? She saw the confused expression on his face and laughed a little.

"The reason why I don't have a fish tail right now is because I'm on land silly! I'll get my tail back when I jump in the water."

John looked at her again, more closely this time. She didn't look crazy plus there is a possibility that magic really does exist, so he figured that he might as well humor her.

"Alright…..you say that you can grant me a wish?"

The girl nodded. "Yep, but only one wish so you should make it count!"

John nodded slowly, not even having to think about it for a moment. "I wish my husband Stephen would wake up from his coma, him and our baby in as perfect health as they could be."

The girl nodded and John could have sworn that he heard something, but he didn't feel any change. He was just about to say something when his phone rang in his pocket. He looked down and took it out of his pocket, but when he looked back up the girl was gone! That was weird….John opened his phone and pressed it to his hear, still looking around a little in slight disbelief.

"Uh….hello?"

"_Mr._ _Cena? This is the doctor. It's a miracle, it's a full blown miracle! Your husband...he just woke up!"_

John almost dropped his phone in shock before hanging up and sprinting to the hospital. As soon as he burst through the doors a nurse was there to escort him to where they had taken Stephen, a room near the ICU. She left him alone at the door to possibly give them as much privacy as she could. John took a deep breath and pushed open the door, wondering if he was dreaming. Sure enough Stephen was on a hospital bed looking at a fuzzy monitor as one of the doctors talked to him. But if you looked closer it was a sonogram, a sonogram of their baby.

"Stephen?" John managed to choke out.

Stephen jumped a little at his name being called and slowly turned his head towards John, that adorable expression he always had when he was surprised or confused. John stood there for a moment, absorbing the image of his husband before running over and embracing him, giving him a long passionate kiss before burying his face into Stephen's shoulder as if to hide the fact that he was crying. Stephen smiled and held his husband close, loving it because he had begun to miss the feeling of his husband holding him close.

"Hey John….guess what?' Stephen whispered, which was heavenly to the other man.

John picked his head up and looked at Stephen, once again wondering if this was all some crazy dream. "What is it?"

Stephen smiled at him even more. "I'm pregnant."

John smiled at Stephen, letting tears of joy flood his eyes as he held Stephen even closer while resting a hand on his abdomen as he slowly peppered his pregnant husband with kisses. Little did he know that a mermaid was standing outside of the hospital, smiling.

**Yeah…..was that sweet enough for you? Oh I started watching 'The Walking Dead' on Netflix and it's AMAZING! That and I watched Hellsing abridged and let me tell you it's funny as hell. Oh and today I went to the eye doctor and apparently I'm going to get some glasses! I don't mind…..I was acftually excited about it! Now I can look more like a writer! Reviews are love!**

**Love and yaoi**

_**~ladyknights104 **_


End file.
